the Frosty side of love
by tempexbooth12345
Summary: North has a family.Most of all a daughter.Jack frost comes for a visit and meets bubbly,Charasmatic Noelle Claus.A young girl wit many responsibilities thrust upon her.Though North has taken extreme measures to protect Noelle. now that jack is here with tall tales of the outside world how far will North go to protect his daughter.Arranged "romance" maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians but Jack is so cute I wish I did

"So what brings you back to my workshop Jack?" North said clapping the boy on the back.

"Well its summer in North America and below the equator, I was bored so I thought I'd stop by." Jack shrugged walking beside the burly man.

North laughed loudly "Well you must see the rest of the factory including my family! ".

Jack's eyebrows shot up "Family?" he inquired.

North chortled "Of course you've heard of Mrs. Claus right?"

Jack stared into space incredulously thinking about North's kind of woman.

They walked past a totally frustrated Yeti, to which North shouted "I don't like it paint it green! ".

Jack snickered when he heard the exasperated growl of the Yeti which rang throughout the shop.

The enormous Russian laughed at the poor Yeti's mistake.

They stepped onto the makeshift elevator when they were interrupted by an elf.

"Where is Grace?" Claus asked bending to the tiny elf's level.

The elf remained silent but pointed obediently in the direction of the kitchen.

The door was opening and closing rapidly, female elves and Yeti's in hair nets pouring out. Jack was watching the onslaught of creatures with plates of cookies, cakes, and banana bread.

North burst fearlessly into the kitchen, which was warm and aglow with the lingering smell of cinnamon and ginger?

At the center of the flurry was a petite woman lanky and fit.

"Grace!" the Guardian shouted opening his arms freeing Jack from his grasp.

"Not now dear! I have a lot of work to do! "

The dark haired woman shooed him away.

But North pressed and encased his wife in a hug lifting her of her feet.

"North please I need to get back to work."

Grace protested.

North dropped his wife and turned to Jack

"See why you've never met her, she's a worker, never leaves the kitchen."

Jack looked from the tiny woman to the massive Russian, seeing the weirdest couple ever.

In a nutshell Grace was small, skinny with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Then there was north who was humongous with long grey hair and humor filled blue eyes.

"Now where is Noelle? She is on kitchen duty today isn't she? "North inquired an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Papa!" A feminine voice called out.

It was mighty and powerful much like Claus's but with the gentleness of tinkling bells.

"Noelle! My darling are you sick of cinnamon and gingerbread yet? "

Jack's attention was draw to a tall young girl about his age.

Her brown tresses were extremely long and bound into a braid.

Her cheeks were rosy from the heat but she had ghostly pale skin that obviously wasn't natural.

Her eyes were ice blue twinkling with curiosity and youth.

She was dressed in an apron that was way too big for her, frilly and Christmassy.

But underneath it she wore red jeans and a light green tank top with a redder cardigan.

To top it off she had black flats covered in flour.

"Oh yes Papa can I please go train with the defense Yeti's?" Noelle pulled her begging face, but for once North was able to resist his daughter's pleading.

"Sorry sweetie but your ma needs help here and you know even the female elves aren't that helpful" North chuckled the end of his sentence to make the subject lighter.

"Ah I almost forgot, Grace, Noelle meet Jack Frost, our newest guardian."

Noelle's face lit up and she flipped one handed over the counter top landing in front of the young guardian.

"Hello I'm Noelle Claus, daughter and heir of North and Grace Claus Nice to meet you!" Noelle said cheerfully leaning into Jack's face.

Jack looked warily at the overly excited girl." Oh, Noelle leave the boy alone your just like your father, in everyone's face". Noelle rolled her eyes and leaned backward rolling on her heels to change direction.

"Now all of you out of my kitchen, fine go ahead Noelle leave your poor mother to do all this work" Grace Claus ushered them out of her kitchen.

Noelle happily cartwheeled out of the stuffy space.

"What are we gonna show Jack first Pa?" Noelle asked striding confidently beside her father while Jack struggled to keep up.

"How about the training room, I'd like to see how your skills have progressed so far as well." North laughed.

Noelle beamed and grabbed Jack's hand leading him to the training room.

"Because I'm my parent's one and only child I need to learn twice as much, you know because I'm they're heir to all of this". Noelle explained her smile fading a little.

"I need to learn everything my dad does to run this place and everything my mom does as well and on top of all that I must show that I have guardian potential so I can take my father's place if something happens." Noelle had slowed down a bit.

Jack had been surprisingly silent the whole time.

"I have to know what all the other guardians do to help the children of the world. And worst of all nobody knows that I exist." Noelle sighs and stops just before the training area.

Jack stands surprised at the girl's confession.

"I mean has any child heard of Santa Claus's family? Mrs. Claus maybe but the daughter? Nope".

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel and even though my legend is spreading I still remember the loneliness I felt when they didn't."

They jumped backward when they saw North approaching.

"Well you kids gonna go inside or are you stand out here forever." North said sending a warning glare at Jack.

Noelle excitedly pushed open the door.

Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I was unsure if I should continue.

Review please and tell me what you think.

Flames accepted to cook my enemies!

(Mwah mwah mwah! JK)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians but Jack is so cute! I wish I did.

Shout out to Embermoonlight for his/her great support in the starting of this story! :3

I'm sorry that it's been a long time, but "How brave is she " is my top priority and I'm still working on chapter five.

Noelle's face reflected real joy. Her happiness was doubled when her father tossed her a pair of dueling swords.

Her face furrowed into a challenging smirk as she lunged at Claus. Jack watched in amazement, pretending not to notice that he was being shouldered by two hefty Yetis'.

North tried to side step his daughter's attack, but failed when she whirled around skillfully.

She wasn't even breathless, pointing the sharp weapons at her father.

North laughed tauntingly, and leaped over her lithe body, landing and holding his own swords (dull side) against her throat.

Noelle smirked brightly though her father didn't see it.

She leaned backwards slightly and slide from under North's swords.

Jack was standing wide eyed at the badassery of this young girl, her skill surpassed his own.

He glanced back at the fight to see Noelle preparing to trip her Dad. Claus smiled thinking about his sneaky attack, only to whirl around and trip over his daughter. Jack snickered at the sight of North falling onto his face. Noelle playfully landed on top of her Dad laughing and giggling.

"They've always been close." Jack whipped around to see Grace Claus dusting her hands off on her apron "Noelle is just like her father, stubborn, wise, and boisterous".

"I can see it " Jack responded leaning against his staff.

Noelle rolled off her father lying next to him trying to hold in her laughter.

North got up and held out his hand to help his daughter to her feet.

"Alright that's enough training go get washed up Noelle, your mama made dinner " Claus ruffled his daughters hair and sent her on her way. Noelle smiled and waved towards her mother and Jack.

"Come Jack let me show you to your room, you will be joining us for dinner won't you?" North asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jack shrugged.

NOELLE'S ROOM

Grace was followed Noelle to her room.

Noelle threw open her bedroom door fury overcoming her. "I know you're behind me mother." Noelle plopped onto the bed glaring daggers at her mom.

"Why is Jack here mother?" Noelle crossed her arms over her chest.

"He came here on his own accord Elle " Grace explained.

"The real reason mother ! " Noelle said exasperated. " You and father brought him here I know you did! Does it have to do with me or is he on guardian business!".

Noelle stood almost nose to nose with her mother, a stern glare penetrating her mother's lie.

Grace sighed " Honey you realize that you can't take over the workshop by yourself-"

"What ! Are you trying to set me up?!" Elle was even more enraged.

Grace sighing taking her daughter's hands " Honey we're only doing what we believe is best for the future of you and the workshop" . Noelle sighed annoyed "I can't promise that I'll fall in love with any of the stupid suitors you send...who else you are trying set me up with? ".

Grace Claus smiled guiltily " Only two other young men, as you know both Pitch and Mother Nature had young kids , boys." Noelle looked flabbergasted " Okay Son of Nature he's a nice kid but Trent? How did Pitch ever have a son? How could you ever think of letting that horrible boy even try to make me fall in love with him? " Noelle flopped onto the bed burying her face into the red and green comforter. Grace sighed placing a hand on her daughters back "C'mon sweetie do it for me- " Grace paused "-your father he would really appreciate it ". Noelle lazily pulled herself from the bed and over to her small vanity "Alright do with my hair what you will." Grace began to attack Noelle's hair with a small curling iron. After curling Noelle's ridiculously long hair into tiny French curls she pulled Elle's hair into a massive bun on her head and placed numerous shimmery flowers into it.

Then came Noelle's evening dress, a chartreuse strapless knee length pleated taffeta A-line dress. It was wintery and fit Elle like a glove. " Uh mom is this really appropriate for dinner? I mean it's a little over dressed " Noelle twirled unsurely in front of her ceiling to floor mirror. " Honey, you look absolutely adorable" Grace said patting her daughters shoulder. Noelle cringed and tried to scratch her head, the hairspray made her hair stiff and practically itchy. Grace slapped her hand away " Don't touch, no move your tush the boys are probably anxious to see you " . Noelle rolled her eyes and remained stiff even when her mother forced her by the shoulders to the dining hall.

It was a short walk to the dining room . Her mother informed Elle that she would be socializing (alone) with the three boys until dinner arrived.

Butterflies fluttered in Noelle's stomach, slightly nervous that she would be at the three boy's center of attention.

Noelle stalled, standing for a while in front of two large beautifully carved maple doors. Her arm moved slowly the handle, Grace would say that she was making more painful for herself by stalling. Eyes squeezed shut, palms sweaty, Elle grasped the golden door handle.

Okay this was just ridiculous.

Jack felt out of place in the dining hall.

With his blue sweatshirt, makeshift brown pants and bare feet. North had allowed coming to dinner dressed as he was.

But by the looks of the two other boys this was a fancy occasion.

Jack knew the two other young men, Mother Nature's young boy Hawke West ( an unusual name) and Pitch's son, known bad-boy Trent.

Both were dressed nicely Hawke in black trousers , dark green shirt and black tie, his Golden hair slicked back.

Trent was in a loose grey, short-sleeved dress shirt, black trousers, dark hair spiked and styled. Jack wondered why the other two adolescents were at the workshop (especially Trent) .

Trent didn't seem all that pleased to see either of the boys.

In fact Trent would glare at both Jack and Hawke when their backs were turned. The door was wrenched open by an unknown persons. All three of the boys attentions were directed the young woman sneaking into the hall, her back was to the boys as she tried very hard to sneak into the dining hall. But she failed.

Trent smirked and made a move towards who was now identified as Noelle Claus.

" Elle! It's great to see you again! " Noelle visibly jumped her back still turned to the thre-two gentleman.

Elle whipped around so fast the speed of light would be jealous, her fist was inches from Trent's nose.

" Hey slow down sweet pea, it's only been three minutes don't hate to quickly!" Trent snickered lowering her stiff fist with his index finger.

Hawke and Jack chuckled lightly at the scene. Elle rolled her eyes and brushed past Trent .

Trent wore a smug grin. He wore a fake wounded look and clutched his chest above his "broken" heart. "Hello Jack, Hawke when's dinner ?" Elle asked monotonously. "C'mon Elle stay awhile, hangout, catch up " Hawke said resting a well-muscled arm on Elle's bare shoulders. Noelle's face relaxed and she leaned slightly into his friendly embrace, beaming up at his face.

Jack felt a little twinge of jealousy burn in the pit of his stomach.

Noelle wriggled playfully out of Hawke's embrace poking him in the belly.

North and Grace watched the interactions between their daughter and the boys. They both agreed to interrupt the gathering for the sake of their poor uncomfortable daughter.

North threw open the doors and greeted the teens with his booming voice. "Time for dinner! Places everyone!" The teens scrambled fearfully for their places.

North at the head of the table, Grace and Noelle on either side of him, Jack and Trent next to Noelle, Hawke next to Grace.

This dinner should be interesting.

Hey everyone! Thanks for your support.

Sadly it seems like everybody likes this story more than my other one 'How brave is she?'.

I'm feeling a little disappointed about that so my drive to write has decreased and updates won't be coming as quickly as I'd like. Sorry :'(


End file.
